rutlesrikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Rutles discography
The Rutles have released many albums. They are listed here. Studio Albums (UK Discography) File:Rut Front.jpg|''Please Rut Me'' (1963) File:With The Rutles.jpg|''With The Rutles'' (1963) File:A Hard Day's Rut-0.jpg|''A Hard Day's Rut'' (1964) File:Rutles For Sale.jpg|''Rutles For Sale'' (1964) File:Ouch!.jpg|''Ouch!'' (1965) File:Rutle Soul.jpg|''Rutle Soul'' (1965) File:The rutles semi automatic by motament.jpg|''Semi-Automatic'' (1966) File:20171005 160637.jpg|''Sgt. Rutter's Only Darts Club Band'' (1967) File:No 9999999.png|''The Shite Album'' (1968) File:Let It Rot.jpg|''Let It Rot'' (1969) File:Shabby Road.jpg|''Shabby Road'' (1969) Shae stadium.JPG The Rutles (album).JPG Arch.JPG|''Archaeology (1)'' Wiki-background|''archeology 2'' (1996) Arch3.JPG|''Archaeology 3'' (1997) Rutles.JPG|''Yellow Submarine Sandwich soundtrack'' (1999) -1.JPG US Discography Rut20-introd-us.jpg|"Introducing... The Rutles" Rut21-meetthe-us.jpg|"Meet The Rutles" The Rutles' Second Album.jpg|"The Rutles' Second Album" Rut23-ahdr-us.jpg|"A Hard Day's Rut" Nothing New.jpg|"Nothing New" Rut25-story-us.jpg|"The Rutles' Story" Rutles' 65.jpg|"Rutles' 65" The Early Rutles.jpg|"The Early Rutles" Rutles Phi.jpg|"Rutles Phi" Rut29-ouch-us.jpg|"Ouch!" (US Edition) Rutle Soul-0.jpg|"Rutle Soul" (US Edition) Rut Sounds.png|"Rut Sounds" Tomorrow and today (Original Cover).jpg|"The Rutles Burder Mabies" (original cover) Tomorrow and today (Second Cover).jpg|"The Rutles Burder Mabies" (final cover) Tragical History Tour.jpg|"Tragical History Tour" File:The Triangular Album.jpg|''The Triangular Album'' (1968) Hey Dude.jpg|"Hey Dude" Solo Albums Wonder_Ball.jpg|Stig O'Hara: Wonder Ball Music (1968) Nasty_Wedding_album.png|Ron Nasty and Chastity Hitler: Wedding Album (1969) Nastytoronto.jpg|Ron Nasty: Live Peas in Toronto 1969 (1969) Life with Willows.jpg|Nasty/Hitler: Life with Willows (1970) Solo.JPG|Barry Wom: When You Find the Girl of Your Dreams in the Arms of some Scotsmen from Hull (1970) Ron-nasty.jpg|Nasty/Hitler: Ron Nasty/Polyvinyl Wicker Trio (1970) Rude_NAsty.JPG|Ron and Rude Nasty: Cum On Feel the Noize (1970) All things fall down.png|Stig O'Hara: All Things Fall Down (1970) McQuickly.jpg|Dirk McQuickly: McQuickly (1970) White Dope Punk2.jpg|Punk Floyd: White Dopes on Punk (1970) Imitation Song (1971) SPAM.jpg|Dirk McQuickly: Spam (1971) Wild Life at the Gates of Dawn.jpg|Punk Floyd: Wild Life at the Gates of Dawn (1971) Shitload.jpg|Punk Floyd: A Shitload of Secrets (1972) Mime_Games.jpg|Ron Nasty: Mine Games (1973) Dirk Side of the Moon.png|Punk Floyd: The Dirk Side of the Moon (1973) Red_Sauce_Speedway.jpg|Punk Floyd: Red Sauce Speedway (1973) Living in a mineral World.jpg|Stig O'Hara; Living in the Mineral World, (1973) Barry.jpg|Barry Wom: Barry (1973) Banned On The Run.jpg|Punk Floyd: Banned on the Run (1973) Goodnight-nam.jpg|Barry Wom: Goodnight Vietnam (1974) Shoots and Ladders.jpg|Ron Nasty: Shoots and Ladders (1974) Venus-marbles.jpg|Punk Floyd: Venus and Marbles (1975) Floyd At The Speed Of Punk.jpg|Punk Floyd: Floyd At The Speed Of Punk (1976)|link=http://rutlesriki.wikia.com/wiki/Floyd_At_The_Speed_Of_Punk Pulse over America.png|Punk Floyd: Pulse over America (1976) COMATOSE.jpg|Punk Floyd: Comatose (1977)|link=http://rutlesriki.wikia.com/wiki/Comatose Takingoff.jpg|Ron Nasty: Taking Off (1977) Badminton.png|Pansy Badminton: "Pansy Badminton" (1977) Stig_O'Hara_(album).png|Stig O'Hara: Stig O'Hara (1979) Animal's Town.png|Punk Floyd: Animal's Town (1978) Wish You Were The Egg.jpg|Punk Floyd: Wish You Were The Egg (1979) floor.jpg|Punk Floyd, The Floor (1979) McQuickly II.jpg|Dirk McQuickly: McQuickly II (1980)|link=http://rutlesriki.wikia.com/wiki/McQuickly_II Triple_Ecstasy.jpg|Nasty/Hitler, Triple Ecstasy (1980) Somewhere in Rutland.jpg|Stig O'Hara: Somewhere in Rutland (1981) 2RUT110.jpg|Stig O'Hara: Gone Indo (1982) Tug_Of_Whore.jpg|Dirk McQuickly: Tug Of Whore (1982) Pipes of piss.png|Dirk McQuickly: Pipes Of Piss (1983) The Pros and Cons of Broad Street.png|Dirk McQuickly: The Pros and Cons of Broad Street (1984) Could Nine From Outer Space.jpg|Stig O'Hara: Cloud Nine from Outer Space (1987)|link=Cloud Nine from Outer Space Nastyalbum.png|Ron Nasty: Nasty (1990) Sitg O'Hara live in Japan.png|Stig O'Hara: Stig O'Hara Live in Japan (1992) Ontheground.png|Dirk McQuickly: On The Ground (1993) Raspberries.jpg|Dirk McQuickly (uncredited): Raspberries, Fields, Tractors, Deserts (1993) Shitty Road.jpg|Stig O'Hara: Stig is not a wax replica please stop asking. (1993)|link=Stig is not a wax replica please stop asking. FLAMINGTHAI.jpg|Sir Dirk McQuickly: Flaming Thai (1997) Flushes.jpg|Sir Dirk McQuickly: Flushes (1998) Runevil.png|Sir Dirk McQuickly: Ron Nasty Run (1999) Rutcollage.png|Sir Dirk McQuickly: Rutland Sound Collage (2000) Punkpan.jpg|Punk Floyd: Punkpan (2001) Choose Rum.png|Barry Wom: Choose Rum (2005) Recollection_Almost_Gone.jpg|Dirk McQuickly: I'm Out Of Ideas (2007) Rut8.png|Barry Wom: Rutland 7 (2008) Hectic_Accidents.jpg|Sir Dirk McQuickly: Hectic Accidents (2008) B cause.jpg|Barry Wom: B cause (2010) Imitation Song.jpg|Ron Nasty: Imitation Song (2011) Barry_2012.png|Barry Wom: Barry 2012 (2012) Stig O'Hara Early Takes Volume 1.png|Stig O'Hara: Early Takes: Volume 1 (2012) Stig Ohara Early Takes volume 2.png|Stig O'Hara: Early Takes: Volume 2 (2013) Dirk_Dew.jpg|Sir Dirk McQuickly: Dew (2013) FourPointThreeMillion.png|Rihanna/Kayne West/Sir Dirk McQuickly: FourPointThreeMillion (2015) Cover records Mclemoreavenue.jpeg|''McLemore Avenue'' (April 1970) George Benson The Other Side of Shabby Road.jpg.jpg|''The Other Side of Shabby Road'' (June 1970) SPKMF.jpg|''I Saw Mommy kissing Sgt. Rutter'' (1988) Rutles highway.JPG|''Rutles Highway Revisited'' (1994) Mellow.jpg|''Mellow Dubmarine Sandwich'' (2001) Category:Albums